Full Dragon Alchemist Chapter One Page one
From Amestris To Dragon World Edward Elric looked out over the water and thought about his life. He and his brother Alphonse were traveling to a previously unknown area of the world to scout out a good area for a colony. Colonel Mustang had been told to send someone, so naturally, he sent them. Edward wondered, not for the first time, if Mustang was out to get him. All thoughts, however, were erased when the boat hit a large wave and everything (and everyone) was knocked to the starboard side. Ed almost fell off the ship, but someone caught him. “You should be more careful, brother. I won’t always be here to save you.” “Lay off Al.” Ed retorted, “I don’t need you to save me.” Al laughed. “You can’t swim any more than I can. That automail weighs you down, and you know it.” Ed had a disgruntled look on his face, but he stopped arguing. He hated being wrong, even though it happened quite often. “What are you doing here anyway, Al. I thought you were going to stay in the cabin to protect the blood-seal.” “The captain asked me to tell you that we’ll be to land soon, and they’re going to need a port.” Ed nodded. “Do they have enough wood?” Al nodded. “They received word that the advance team has cut down everything we need, they just don’t know how to build a port.” “All right then Al, let’s get going.” They made their way to the dinghy, and rowed to shore. There, they met an unexpected person. “Greetings, Full Metal Alchemist!” Ed looked up. “Lieutenant Hawkeye? What are you doing here?” First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye was the only female officer that Mustang was ever seen associating with, and most people considered her his right hand. “The Colonel asked me to assist you. I have been temporarily placed under your command.” Al was surprised. “Ed outranks you?” Hawkeye nodded. “All State Alchemists start at the rank of major. That is two ranks above me.” “Yeah Al, didn’t you know that? The only one at eastern command who outranks me at Eastern Command is Colonel Mustang. Now, let’s get that port built.” Ed walked over to the pile of wood that the advance team had made, clapped his hands together, and put both palms on the wood. Almost immediately, the wood began to glow with white alchemical energy. It sunk into the ground, and sprouted out of the beach, making a perfectly formed port. Almost immediately, there was a great, blinding light. Ed felt himself losing consciousness. The last thing he saw before he blacked out, were several dark robed people walking toward them… When Ed awoke, he was strapped down to a metal table. He looked around, trying to see where he was. Unfortunately, he couldn't see anything beyond the table. Panicking, he tried to break the metal bonds, but they weren't budging. Next, he tried calling out. "Al! Lieutenant Hawkeye! Is anyone there?!" "Why, yes." an unfamiliar voice answered, "I'm here." Ed looked around, but he still couldn't see anyone. "Who's there? why am I here? Where's my brother?!" The voice chuckled. "I can answer your first and third questions. The second is reserved for the leader of our group. My name is Jonathan, but you can call me Jon. Your brother is in the next room over. He'll come around eventually. And now I'm going to answer a question you didn't ask. Lieutenant Hawkeye is currently being tortured." Ed gasped audibly. "Why? What could she know that you need?" Again, Jon chuckled. "Who said we needed information? We happen to have some sadists in our ranks, and everyone except you and your brother is expendable. Of course, we saved her for last. The boys do enjoy working on a female, and we see so few." Ed's look of shock turned to disgust and anger. "What kind of beasts are you? If I could move, I'd turn you into-" "Now, now," Jon interrupted, "No need for threats. You will soon be in our service, even though I'm sure you won't go willingly." Ed spat in the direction of Jon's voice. "I won't do anything you want me to do. I'd die first." Jon laughed, but this time, instead of a chuckled, it was a full throated, deep laugh. "You will do exactly what we want, since what we need from you doesn't require your participation. Also, it will quite likely end in your death." Ed heard Jon get up, and walk past the table. "I'm sorry we can't chat more, but I have other duties to attend to." Ed heard a door open and close, and began to scream until he passed out. Ed wasn't sure how long he had been out, but when he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see a well lit chamber. He was now tied to a wooden post, with a large collar around his neck. He saw several people around him, dressed in black robes and forming a circle. One of them stepped forward. "Hello again, Edward. Nice to see you're awake." Ed recognized his voice. It was Jon. "Well, I said our leader would tell you why you are here, and I'm a man of my word." Another man stepped forward. This one also wore a robe, but it was decorated with the image of a large green dragon. The Dragon was long, coiling from the neck of the robe to the foot. It was green, with red eyes and two horns, and at the end of it's tail was a starburst. "This truly is an honor Full Metal Alchemist." The man's voice was as deep as a canyon, and reverberated in the large chamber. Ed looked up at him. "What do you want with me?" The Leader stood for a moment before answering, almost as if he thought the answer should be obvious. "I assume you have seen the gate. You are able to perform alchemy without a circle, and there is no one who could teach that. It takes innate knowledge. Well, I have seen a vision of the other side of that gate. That is where I saw the dragon. I put his image on my robes. He seemed to come right out of the earth. It has been over 20 years since I saw it, but I recall it now as if it were yesterday. All that time I have been studying alchemy. The only thing I need now is someone who has already been to the gate for a sacrifice, and I can cross." Ed started laughing. "You really think you're going to cross the gate? You'll be lucky to come away alive." At this, the leader became very agitated. "Shut up! You don't know anything! I will cross over and meet the dragon!" with that, he turned and walked back into the circle. "Look down, Elric! What do you see?!" Ed looked down, and realized he was in the center of an incredibly large transmutation circle! "I'm going to meet the dragon, right now!" Suddenly, there was a loud BANG! Ed whipped his head around to see Al running towards him, Lieutenant Hawkeye slung over his shoulder. "Brother! Are you all right?" "Fine Al! Get the guy with the dragon! He's the leader!" Al changed course, but he was too far away. The Leader dropped to his knees, and started the transmutation. By this time however, Al was inside the circle. The Leader realized this too late. Suddenly, all four of them were in front of the gate. The Leader began laughing. "I told you! We're here!" Ed looked at him. "You haven't crossed yet." As Ed spoke, the gate opened, and black tendrils erupted forth to drag them into the gate. There was a flash of light, and Ed found himself in a beautiful field. He whipped around, and saw both Al and Lieutenant Hawkeye. "Al! You're all right!" "Of course, brother. The gate already took my body, so what else could it take?" Ed smiled. Then he looked down at Lieutenant Hawkeye. "How is she?" "She's still Breathing," Al answered, "but we should probably get her to a hospital." Ed nodded, and Al picked her up again. They eventually made it to a city, but it wasn't anything like any city they had seen before. There were buildings shaped like balls on large stalks, and houses shaped like upside-down bowls. All the cars were either floating or flying, and the people dressed in the strangest clothes. Doing there best to contain their amazement, Ed and Al asked around until they got directions to a hospital. When they got there, they were once again amazed. They building read "West City Hospital," and was as big as central command. Once inside, a doctor was with them almost immediately. "What seems to be the problem?" Ed answered him. "Our friend is unconscious and we can't get her to wake up!" The doctor ordered a stretcher, and wheeled her away. Ed and Al sat in the waiting room. On a screen hanging of the wall, which they learned was called a "television," there was a news report of a southern island suffering from a giant explosion. Other than that, there wasn't much going on. Eventually, Ed became restless. "How long can this take? We've been here for hours!" Al put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Don't worry, Ed. I'm sure they'll be done soon." "They'd better be." There was a deep scowl on Ed's face. "And another thing, where are we? I've never heard of 'West City.'" Al nodded "Neither have I. Maybe we should find someone who can answer our questions." One of the other people waiting, an old woman, walked over and spoke to them. "Did I hear you say you need something? You ought to go over to Capsule Corp. There isn't a problem yet they haven't been able to fix." The brothers looked at each other, shrugged, and turned back to the old woman. "What's Capsule Corp.?" Ed Asked. The old woman had a look of great surprise on her face. "You've never heard of Capsule Corp.? What rock have you been living under? I'll take you there now." The woman walked to the exit and the Elric Brothers, seeing an opportunity, followed her. They walked for a while until they came upon a large yellow building. "Well, here it is. Hope they can find the solution to whatever your problem is." After thanking her for the help, the two of them walked to the door. Two guards blocked their path. "Do you two have an appointment?" Ed looked up at them defiantly. "No we don't. We're here because we need help." The guard laughed. "That's why everyone comes here. You're gonna need an appointment." Ed reached out and broke the guard's gun with his automail hand. The guard started laughing again. "Why didn't you say you were one of those martial artists? Bulma's around the back." Even though they had no idea who Bulma was, or why a martial artist should be special, Ed and Al walked around to the back. There, they saw a woman with blue hair yelling at a man with spiky black hair. "I don't care if the shirt is pink, I don't have anything else in your size!" The man was not afraid of this young woman, and yelled right back. "I am the prince of all Saiyans, and I will not be seen in this attire!" It seemed that neither of them was going to give in. Ed took advantage of the lull, and spoke. "Excuse me. I'm looking for Bulma?" The young woman looked over at him. "I'm Bulma. What do you want?" "Well, we aren't sure where we are. We were hoping someone here could help us get home." Bulma took a step toward them. "And where is home?" This time, Al answered. "We're from another world, a world that is across the Gate." Bulma was confused. "What gate?" "The Gate between worlds. We approach it every time someone tries human transmutation." "Human transmutation? Are you talking about alchemy? That's fantasy. Alchemy has never worked." Ed shook his head. "Not here, but in our world alchemy can be a way of life. I am a state alchemist, one of the best." At this point, the man with spiky hair cut in. "And just what is alchemy?" Bulma turned on him and shouted, "Vegeta! Just go admire yourself for awhile! I don't need you making this difficult!" Vegeta stalked off, muttering words like "Prince of Saiyans" and "Accursed Woman." Bulma turned back to her visitors. "Why should I believe you? Do you have proof?" Page Two Category:Fan Fiction